


【授权翻译】我觉得我可能是Gay(烟枪小姐姐X你)

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: Us papyrus/reader
Kudos: 11





	【授权翻译】我觉得我可能是Gay(烟枪小姐姐X你)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545917) by MsMK. 



Ask：请写一个女烟枪X女读者的故事

“我觉得我可能是Gay。”烟枪诧异地看向你，她的香烟差一点儿就从嘴里掉下来了。“...是吗？”  
你咯咯笑着，缩进她身边的毯子里，让几缕凌乱的头发垂落在外面，看上去毛绒绒的。“是的。”你说。”你也是Gay。”  
“你怎么发现的？”她噗嗤笑了一声，掐灭手中的烟，瘫倒在沙发上，把身子转向你。 “骄傲游行和一连串的前女友，真的。”这下她咧开嘴笑起来，用瘦骨嶙峋的手托着头。”我是指你自己，甜心。”  
“...哦。”你脸上浮起薄薄的红晕，这看在她眼里真是可爱得不可思议。  
“呃...别生我的气好吗？”  
“我为什么要生气？”  
“...之前我一直在偷看你换衣服...”  
“噗嗤，那是因为我总在你跟前换衣服，那怎么了？”  
“不，我...”你的脸色变得更红，是种诱人的红色，也是美艳的红色。”我是指，呃，我没法移开视线。”  
噢。  
“啊。”烟枪用审视的目光盯着你，但你在看墙壁，看天花板，看整个房间，就是不去看她的脸。“那么...你喜欢你看到的，我猜？”  
“是，是的...你，呃，平时不会总让魔法身体显形，所以我...你看上去真的很柔软，很招人喜欢..”你闭紧双眼，发出一声沮丧的呻吟。“我好想摸摸你，但又不想普通地摸...我觉得是那种....在床上时的摸法？”  
”好吧。”  
“好吧？？”  
烟枪耸了耸肩，慢慢拉起衬衫。她的一对胸部轻轻地从衣料底下弹跳出来，柔软丰盈，闪烁着蜂蜜的色泽，看起来还挺有份量。你的表情随之改变，这没逃过她的眼睛。“那就来摸我吧，甜心，”她低语着，抓住了你的双手。你急促地吸气，满心都是惊讶和困惑。“但有一个条件。”你抬起头，不安地看着她。“...你也得让我摸摸你。”她解释道，把你拉得更近，直到你的下体贴上她的骨盆。  
“好吗？”  
“好，好。”  
”好的...”她坏笑起来，眼窝里流动的光使你的心脏几乎跃到了嗓子眼，空气中开始迸发出细小却热烈的火花。”让我们来研究一下你是不是gay，宝贝。”


End file.
